


sweating out a hot day

by magnetocent



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex on a hot day, do not copy to another site, sweaty sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetocent/pseuds/magnetocent
Summary: it's a hot day, but barry decides it's not hot enough





	sweating out a hot day

**Author's Note:**

> ends super abruptly but it's a pwp or not here for the exemplary writing.

Barry is a hot guy. That is to say, he runs hot—pun not intended. 

Despite growing up in the muggy, stifling heat of Missouri, he still has problems in high temperatures. Up to a point, his body can regulate, but with climate change and the hotter and hotter summers, it can get pretty tough for the man to keep cool. Hal knows this, and he tries to accommodate as much as he can when his unairconditioned apartment hits the high nineties. 

Typically, that means lots of ice, cold drinks, and three or four fans set up to blow through wet towels. And it helps, he and Barry are able to stretch out on his floor next to each other, only their feet touching. Hal is used to being half dressed, so he’ll stay in a pair of boxers or swim trunks all day, but Barry’s a bit more conservative with that sort of thing, always has been. He doesn’t even sleep without at least a pair of boxers and an undershirt on, let alone walk around his apartment without a t-shirt. He'll typically stay in a tank top, and a lightweight pair of knee length shorts, until the heat gets too much and he has to remove at least one.

But that’s not the case today. Almost as soon as he stepped into the apartment, Barry removed his button up, revealing the tank top underneath. He commented that Coast City might actually be hotter than Central, and tossed the piece of clothing over the back of the couch. At the time, Hal shrugged it off, let himself enjoy the view of Barry’s exposed shoulders, the lines of his scar in plain view over the collar of his shirt. He ran his hands over the bare, already sweat-sticky skin of the man’s arms before guiding him to the living room where the fans are set up once again.

It’s not long after before the next piece of clothing is removed. Hal knocks back the last of his own glass of iced water, and watches Barry lying on the floor, blinking slow and breathing steadily before he sits up suddenly.

“Okay,” he says, “I need to--”

He cuts himself off, grabbing at the back of his undershirt. He drags it up and over his shoulders, removing it and throwing it in the pile of his button up. Then he’s lying back again, arms stretching up and over his head. The skin of his torso is gleaming in the light, shadows of his muscle intensified by the sheen of sweat. Hal reaches out and runs his fingers down the center of his chest and abs, sticking the index into his belly button before pulling back. Barry turns to him with a tired smile, and Hal feels a different heat course through his body. 

He ignores it, though, thinking if Barry is hot enough that he’s comfortable removing his shirt, then he’s definitely too hot to agree to any kind of heavy petting. So, he lies back in his spot, the perfect place between the beating sun and industrial fan he has moving air through the kitchen and seating area. Closing his eyes, he allows himself to enjoy the sounds around him, brushing his toes along the calf beside them. Images of Barry’s stomach, the curving line of his armpit into his chest, float along his eyelids. He brushes his fingers over his own sternum lightly—unconsciously – and bites his lip. 

It’s quiet for a time, just the blowing of fans and sounds of traffic and the city. He tries his best to focus on that, calming the tingling heat in his groin as best he can. But then there’s the sound of shifting where Barry lies, and he opens his eyes to find the other man getting up. 

Barry makes his way to the window, blocking some of Hal’s sun. But it’s fine, because it gives him a much better view. Through the light fabric of Barry’s shorts, the sun shines, creating a vague silhouette of the curve of his ass, and the bulge of his cock in his briefs. The other man leans over the sill, looking out to the activity below. His ass sticks out more, making the fabric hug tightly to it. Hal reaches up, sliding his hand up one leg of the shorts, and slides his hand over the thick muscle of Barry’s thigh. His boyfriend only looks down to him through his legs and smiles again. Then he turns the fan in the window toward the room rather than pointing out, and sighs.

“Still too hot,” he mumbles, and fumbles with the button of his shorts. This catches Hal’s attention even more, his head lifting up from the floor to watch as Barry unzips, and slides off the piece of clothing, leaving him in only a small pair of boxer briefs. While Barry lies back down, bending over and this time choosing to lie on his stomach, Hal bites his lip again, and rubs the heel of his palm over the half-chub in his shorts. His thighs tense at the contact and he catches the moan that bubbles up before it can sound out. He squeezes his eyes shut again, and drops his head back to the floor a little too hard.

Barry hums a questioning sound. 

“Nothin’,” Hal replies shortly. 

It’s much harder to resist the pull of temptation now. He tries his hardest to respect Barry’s boundaries now, after those conversations they kept having at the beginning of their relationship. Ones that would at first end in a fight, both their insecurities rushing into the forefront. He knows now what times Barry would deem below the waist touching inappropriate, and when he would definitely not be in the mood. Particularly when he’s hungry, and when he’s running way too hot to even be comfortable in his own skin. Just how Barry now knows when Hal needs to let off some steam after a tough battle, or when he’s in a mood and just needs to forget everything but the feeling of pleasure. 

And they respect those boundaries and those needs. Hal knows when Barry is too warm, and he respects that he needs space. He respects it, and he’s not going to do anything until he knows he can. 

He can do this, he has the willpower.

Then he opens his eyes. Turns his head to find Barry lying with one leg bent up, tilting his hips in a way that just perfectly catches  _that ass_ in the light. 

Hal can’t help the strangled noise that escapes him, and he sits up, rubbing at his eyes. Barry shifts beside him again, and Hal looks over to see him gazing at him over his shoulder expectantly. It takes Hal a moment before it clicks in his head.

“Are you doing that on purpose?” he asks.

Barry’s eyes flit to the side before he raises himself onto his elbows and answers, “Maybe. Am I—Is it working?”

Hal blinks once before he’s prowling over, fitting his body over Barry’s and grabbing him by the chin to bend his head back and kiss him deeply. He presses his now fully hard dick into the crease of Barry’s ass, using his other hand to grab the man’s hip and rock him back into him. Barry moans, long and low, reaching back to grab at Hal’s hair. His hand is hot, even against the heat coming off Hal’s own body, and it makes him break the kiss.

“You sure?” he asks, nosing into Barry’s cheek, still rocking into him despite his hesitance, “You’re feeling pretty warm, babe.”

But Barry nods, swallows hard before replying.

“Yeah, please.” he says, “Maybe--maybe not all the way, but I—I've been thinking--”

He stops, and their eyes meet. Barry looks away for a moment, unsure. 

“Could you--” he says, then pauses again. Hal backs off a bit, let’s his boyfriend gather himself enough to not feel embarrassed to ask for what he wants. He rubs at the man’s hip where he’s still holding it.

“Remember that night, a couple weeks ago, after our double date with Ollie and Dinah,” Barry explains. He doesn’t continue, letting Hal take the time to think back and remember. And he  _does_ remember, and grins.

“Yeah?” he asks, and squeezes at the strong muscle of Barry’s ass. It produces a strong moan from Barry, and the man nods quickly. 

“Please,” he begs once more. 

Hal nods, and kisses him again, “’Course, babe.”

Then he’s sliding back, nosing over Barry’s hair, and down his neck, smelling the musk of his heat and shampoo mixing. He tongues and kisses at Barry’s spine as he moves downward. Before he can get too far, Barry darts away. Hal sits up and hears the water running in the bathroom for a minute, and he takes the time to grab a nearby pillow to settle under Barry’s hips when the other man returns. When he does, he resettles onto his stomach, ass perched up and naked and ready for Hal to devour. 

But Hal takes his time, running his hands up Barry’s thighs and kneading at the flesh of his cheeks, parting them and kissing at his tailbone until Barry is breathing hard, and vibrating with the effort it takes to not push back. He’s so polite, even in this setting, and Hal loves to take advantage of that, teasing him until the man’s patience loses out and he starts to beg. Normally, he’ll do it when he’s about to blow him, teasing with small licks and breaths, and barely there touches of his fingers. Because it’s something they do often, he knows Barry loves his mouth, and Barry knows how much he loves sucking his dick, so Hal knows that it’ll lead to begging and mouth fucking.

They've only tried rimming once before. After a nice, and surprisingly civil double date they shared with Oliver and Dinah. Though the civility probably came from Barry and Oliver spending almost no time together, instead opting to talk with Dinah and Hal respectively. But Hal was still happy with it, enough to, get them both into bed later that night, and enough to not think too much about how it was Barry that suggested it.

And at this point it doesn’t really matter to him either. He tried something new, something a bit less vanilla, and he liked it. A lot apparently, going by his persistent wriggling and small noises. Any other time, Hal would continue teasing, but sweat is gathering between Barry’s shoulders, and the small of his back, and he can’t risk not being able to finish because Barry needs to run off to the Arctic to cool down. 

So, he places one last kiss to the man’s spine, nips gently at his left ass cheek, and spreads him. He smells clean, over the heady musk, like Hal’s soap. Hal breathes him in, as he does when he blows him, and lays a long and hard lick over his hole. Barry lets out a surprised cry, cheeks clenching in Hal’s hands and he licks again and again. He takes his time to give him those long and wet swipes of his tongue, to get him used to the feeling, before he focuses more on his hole. Teasing it with a pointed tongue, just pressing a little inside, relaxing him. 

Barry tries to keep his hips still, thighs tensing and knees sliding over the hard floor. He keeps making short, but loud noises. Ones that sound like they’re being pushed up from deep in his chest. They make Hal respond as best he can with his mouth busy, wanting Barry to know he’s enjoying it just as much, that he doesn’t have to be unsure to ask for it. 

He can’t see any of Barry’s reactions outside of what the muscles of his legs and ass are doing, but Hal can tell he’s ready for him. He’s pressing back, just like Hal does when he’s desperate for Barry’s dick.

One last swipe of his tongue, then he’s pressing in with it. Lightly at first, in and out slowly to get him used to the small stretch, before pushing a bit deeper. Barry cries out, the sound of his hand slapping down hits Hal’s ears before he’s being pressed back into again, harder this time. He chuckles, sucking slightly as he pulls back for air. 

He brings a hand to wipe the spit from his chin, “Good?”

Barry huffs an affirmative moan. Hal can see how badly his hair is slicked with sweat, the redness in his cheeks, but the man doesn’t seem to care at this point. He rubs over his back, but then Barry is reaching and pulling him back in again. He goes very willingly. 

This time when he starts up, he uses his other hand to cup at Barry’s balls and cock, rubbing over them roughly as he presses his tongue in and licks. He thumbs at Barry’s perineum, massaging over it like he knows the man loves, focusing his efforts on making him come as quickly as possible. As much as he’d like to draw this out, to make Barry beg and see if he could eventually get him to force him down and sit on his face, it’s getting dangerous. Barry is  _hot_ , Hal can feel it around his tongue and in his hand. Coupled with the heat outside, it’s making him sweat profusely. He can feel it drip over his nose, and the hand still spreading Barry’s ass is starting to slip over the slickness. 

He can tell Barry is close now, though. He’s rocking back over Hal’s mouth and into his hand, and Hal only focuses his efforts on fucking him with his tongue and massaging him. It’s only a few more seconds before Barry is vibrating, then spurting over Hal’s pillow with a loud cry of his name. 

Hal coaxes him through it, lapping gently at his hole until the man relaxes completely. He pulls back, and Barry collapses onto the floor and pillow, drenched in sweat. There’s a flush over his shoulders and lower back. Hal’s still rock hard, but he can deal with it himself.

“You need a cold shower?” he asks, breathless. Barry nods, lifting himself onto wobbly arms before dropping. 

“You wanna--” he vaguely gestures, “First? Then we can go together.”

Hal’s not going to argue. However, he knows he’s not getting any help from the man in front of him. 

“Just stay like that,” he says, pushing down his trunks and taking himself into his hand, starting up a rhythm. After that show, it won’t take him long. He uses his free hand to spread Barry’s ass again, looking at the slicked and slightly red hole, and remembers the smell and taste and sounds. Then he’s biting his lip and spilling into his hand with a swear. 

After a moment, he’s standing and helping the exhausted and overheated Barry up and to the bathroom. He starts the shower and plugs the tub, so they can both cool down at their own pace, Barry sitting in the water and Hal standing in the spray. After, when Hal is sufficiently cooled, he hops out and seats himself next to Barry in the tub. 

“You know we can do that whenever you want,” he says, “Just gotta ask.”

Barry hums, still too sated and warm to speak. Hal watches him soak, the flush slowly fading from his cheeks as he cups water over the man’s chest. 

“Who told you about that?” he asks, fingers playing over Barry’s stomach. The other man frowns, raising an eyebrow at him.

“I’m not an innocent.” he says, offended, “I was one of the only kids allowed to be in sex ed in high school.”

Hal laughs, and shakes his head, “No, I mean, who  _told_  you about it?”

Barry grins, closing his eyes and staying silent for a moment before answering.

“Dinah.”

Hal nods, everything coming together in his mind.

“You guys talk about sex a lot, or...”

“Stop.”

Hal grins, “Sorry, you know how much I love blonds.”

“Is that why all your friends are blond?” Barry jokes, and Hal smiles before another lewd look crosses his face.

Barry stops him before he can even say anything, “Never going to happen.”


End file.
